powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rescue
The Rescue is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. In continuity it is the debut of the Shark Disk, Shark Sword, Shark Attack Mode and SharkZord. Synopsis Eyescar, a Nighlok acquainted with Octoroo plans to take on the Samurai Rangers with a concentrated Mooger attack. Serrator expresses his doubts. After distractions caused by Antonio cause Ji and Antonio to move their planning sessions for the LightZord elsewhere, they are kidnapped by an army of red Moogers. The Samurai Rangers follow Antonio's fishing spool (which he dropped during the attack, into a building tunnel, where they find quite a few red Moogers. They see the LightZord jumping around on its own and Mike notices something is up. They discover the Shark Disk is inside the LightZord and Antonio had been working on it. Jayden uses it to go into Shark Attack Mode to defeat the Moogers. At the end of the tunnel, it turns out that they were led into a cliff, where to get to Ji and Antonio, they'd be flanked by an army of red Moogers led by Eyescar. Ji reveals to Antonio that he believes Antonio has earned his place in the team despite his earlier reservations. Antonio remains confident Jayden will find him. His confidence pays off when Jayden enters the scene and wipes out most of the Moogers alone with the Samurai Battlewing, assisted by the Black Box. Eyescar is shocked to discover that many of the other Moogers have been taken care of by Samurai Rangers in multiple positions. Jayden uses the powers of the Shark Sword to battle Eyescar. When he goes 'mega', the rangers discover the Samurai ClawZord and Samurai Megazord are not enough, and Jayden uses the SharkZord and the new Megazord combo Samurai Shark Megazord to defeat him. Gallery File:SS_What_the%3F.jpg|The Samurai Shark Megazord cockpit File:SS_That_is_the_SharkZord%3F_Really%3F.jpg|The SharkZord attacks File:SS_New_ClawBattlezord_Cocpit.jpg|Cool, the LanternZord doesn't get left out. File:SS_Shark_Disk_Power_UP!.jpg Cast to be added Trivia *The opening credits have been modified to include the LightZord and Serrator. *For the first time, footage of a Super Samurai Ranger (Red) summoning a Zord is used. Unlike other Zord summoning footage, this was lifted off of Shinkenger; as a result, the ShodoPhone is seen in Shark Mode Red Ranger's hand for a second, then it switches to the Zord summoning footage. *When Jayden and the others are in the Samurai Shark MegaZord cockpit, behind Jayden is a rainbow "V" , bearing the colors of the Samurai Rangers. The arrangement and 'pastel' look recalls the original Sentai, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. *At the start of the Samurai Ranger's transformation call, Jayden put his hand to get to the Morpher at the back of his belt, the other rangers do the same. The way they do that is the same way the original Power Rangers had to get out their Morphers. It is not known whether this was an intended reference or not. *Jayden had indicated having summoned the Samurai Battlewing with the help of the Black Box. It is nowhere to be seen, nor is he in Super Mega Mode. See Also *''Act 31: The Kyoryu Origami'': the corresponding Samurai Sentai Shinkenger episode. Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai